It is to be appreciated that any discussion of documents, devices, acts or knowledge in this specification is included to explain the context of the present invention. Further, the discussion throughout this specification comes about due to the realisation of the inventor and/or the identification of certain related art problems by the inventor. Moreover, any discussion of material such as documents, devices, acts or knowledge in this specification is included to explain the context of the invention in terms of the inventor's knowledge and experience and, accordingly, any such discussion should not be taken as an admission that any of the material forms part of the prior art base or the common general knowledge in the relevant art in Australia, or elsewhere, on or before the priority date of the disclosure and claims herein.
Power tools are typically marketed and sold in hardware stores and retail outlets in some form of packaging. Power tools can be packaged in a variety of forms including providing the power tool in a disposable cardboard container, a disposable polymer container, such as a blister pack, or in a durable plastic or metal container or case intended for containing and storing the power tool throughout its usable life.
An advantage of packaging and marketing power tools in a disposable container, such as a cardboard or disposal plastic container, is that such packaging is relatively inexpensive when compared with durable packaging arrangements such as power tool containers or cases made out of substantially rigid plastic or metal. Accordingly, power tools packaged in disposable packaging can be offered to consumers at a relatively cheaper price compared with power tools packaged in durable containers or cases. When a user is presented with a selection of power tools for purchase they may be attracted towards purchasing a power tool packaged in disposable packaging offered at a cheaper price than an equivalent power tool packaged in a durable storage container or case. However, the same consumer may, at a later date, wish to be able to store the purchased power tool in a durable container or case but may not be able to purchase such a container or case as durable power tool storage containers or cases are typically only marketed for sale along with a new power tool. Otherwise, durable storage containers or cases that may be available for sale separately will not be designed to contain and store a particular power tool.
Existing packages for storing power tools, such as power tool cases, are used to contain the power tool from the moment of manufacture, through to transport of the power tool to display on a retail shelf for sale to a consumer. As such, existing power tool storage cases are designed to contain a predetermined array of contents including the power tool and associated essentials such as a battery, a charger and in some cases a small array of accessories to be used with the power tool such that the overall size of the package is as small as possible to save space during transportation, storage and on retail shelves. Furthermore, existing packages for power tools do not allow for relatively neat and tidy storage.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to be able to provide a power tool packaging arrangement that is relatively inexpensive, so that the price at which the power tool is offered for sale can be as low a possible, yet also provide consumers with the option of separately purchasing a durable power tool storage receptacle, such as a container or case, that is capable of securely receiving a separately purchased power tool. It would also be advantageous to be able to provide a consumer with the option of purchasing a durable power tool storage receptacle that is effectively designed to securely receive a power tool yet does not necessitate marketing a variety of different power tool storage cases each specifically designed for a specific power tool.
It would be advantageous to be able to provide a storage system for a product that can be stored and transported in such a manner as to save space during storage and transportation and on retail shelves yet can also contain a broader array of contents beyond a predetermined array of contents such as a power tool and associated essentials such as a battery, a charger and in some cases a small array of accessories. It would also be advantageous to provide a receptacle that is capable of containing and holding a power tool, or other device, and/or accessories that is portable yet provides a neat and tidy storage solution when not required